Tool in the Meadow
by Domini-chan
Summary: She was his tool, and he used her. But she had had enough and left. That’s when he figured out how much he really loved her. But she was already gone... Onesided TomxPolly


Summary: She was his tool, and he used her. But she had had enough and left. That's when he figured out how much he really loved her. But she was already gone... (Onesided TomxPolly)

**Tool in the Meadow**

**A/N: **Ya, this is an angsty romance. I got the idea to write this when they said he had used her to free himself. But I'm warning you right now, I'll be telling the story from Tom's side, but not his POV. And I have a feeling this is going to be a long, yet slow-to-update kind of story, so please, just bear with me. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fire and Hemlock, but I do own the plot of this fic, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't steal it. All flames will be ignored.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

The room they were in was dark, and the air was heavy. The dark drapes were closed and no light seeped through. The two scented candles had burned down long ago. Tom stared at Polly's almost completely naked form. He tsked when he saw that she still hadn't taken off her underwear.

"Are you going to take those off or what?" he asked her in a seducing voice. She had an uncomfortable look on her face and blushed when he asked her that.

"I'm not sure I want to go that far yet..." she whispered shakily. He shook his head slightly, laughing.

"Alright then, we'll just not have as much fun doing it then. But I'm sure we'll enjoy it as best as we can." He told her, the undercurrent of what he told her actually saying _'I won't like you as much if you don't take them off.'_

Tom, being the player he was, knew exactly how to get what he wanted. You made them feel guilty without directly pointing anything out. It worked like a charm. But it didn't seem to be doing it's magic as well as usual, she still seemed unsure, her fingers slipping underneath the elastics of her underpants but making no move to pull them down.

Seeing she wasn't going to do it, Tom's eyes climbed up her body slowly, lingering on her rather large breast, before looking straight into her eyes and flashing his most dazzling smile in her direction. Her blushed deepened.

"Do you need help?" he asked her quietly, getting up and putting his hands under the band, touching her hands and playing with them. She blushed an even deeper shade of red, if that was possible.

"N... N-n-n-n-no. Um... I... Not yet Tom. I'm still... Not ready." She squeaked out, jumping back. He chuckled and walk behind her, his hands groping her while he spoke in her ear.

"That's okay. I can wait a little longer. Besides, we can have fun the way we are right now."

His voice was seducingly low, driving her hormones insane and messing up her thoughts. She squeaked in response, as he dragged her to his bed, laid her down, and started molesting her.

He enjoyed having her. She was his favourite one out of all his suitors. Maybe she wasn't the prettiest, but there was this air about her that just made him want to make her his own plaything. He had a lot of fun with her, but he never managed to have sex with her. It had taken him a few months before he could make her take her clothes off at all, let alone her bra. But she was soon to caving in, he could sense it. Then that was when the real fun would begin. He could dispose of her afterwards when he was bored of her, like he had his past suitors. She shifted in the bed besides him, getting up.

"Where are you going?" he asked her playfully.

"I have to go home. Fiona's probably going to freak if I don't call her now and I have to finish this essay that's due in two days and I'm nearly done, so..." she rushed at him, nervous and maybe a little afraid. He chuckled.

"Alright then," he answered, getting up as well and helping her pick up their clothes.

"So when shall we see each other again?" She blushed slightly when he asked her that.

"Um... I'm free Saturday night, so unless I get a change of plan, I'm free to see you. Is that alright?" she asked him anxiously. He pretended to think for a moment before answering.

"I think so. See you Saturday night." She smiled at him gratefully.

Once they were fully dressed, they kissed goodbye and she took a bus home. She couldn't survive his hero driving anymore than she liked her trigonometry teacher, which was to say, not very much at all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay, the beginning's gonna be slow, but please bear with me. Also, I don't want to hear about how this is really branching off from the real story. This is onesided love, and that's that. Deal with it.

Kyo: So... What's next?

Me: You'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
